saralgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
'-3410': The gods create various races that inhabit the world (humans, elves, dwarves, etc) in order to serve them. **Due to conflict brewing between their creations, they forge the realms to give each their own land and govern. **During this time, the gods and dragons come into conflict with each other, forcing the gods to retreat their own realm to preserve their own numbers and creating servants of their own called daimons in the absences of their mortal servants. *'''-3360': A group of gods decide to rebel against their kind, this war would bring near ruin to the god race, making them endangered. The loyalist faction manages to banish the rebels to the mortal world in hopes of the dragons finishing them off. While their numbers were devastated by the dragons when they arrived, they managed to survive and carve their way into the Underworld and eventually conquer the realm with only a few staying behind. *'-3140': In order to recover, the gods gave day-to-day leadership of the Heavens to their daimon servants. While it was productive at first, discontent would eventually be sowed and a sizable number left to be reunited with their former leaders in the Netherworld, an afterlife reserved for the worse of mortal souls. *'-2990': To prevent less rebellion, the remaining gods in the Heavens alter their servants to create angels, while the Underworld gods did the same, but called them demons. They would soon come into renewed conflict with one another in various other realms when they attempted to expand past their already controlled territory. :: The gods that remained on the mortal world would begin to demand the worship of the mortals themselves. :: Due to the conflict between the Heavens and the Netherworld, residual energy began to make landfall upon the mortal world and alter many aspects and magical properties. This change led to the schism between the elves which formed the High Elves and Deep Elves along with the creation of various new monsters and sapient races, even more so from breeding between races. ---- *After a prolonged discussion with desperate humans who turned to him for help, Vekae decides to establish a Brotherhood of warriors to help the humans fight off extinction. Members of the brotherhood would be called Sentinels and each would be granted a small portion of their power to assist them in combat against those who threaten their existence, they would be organized by select individuals. ---- *'210': The ''Dark Lord unleashes his armies upon the mortal world *'215': Confidant in his own victory, the Dark Lord extends an offer to each race to fight in a tournament instead of fighting a bloody war that would lead to the destruction of the world. They all agree and send their greatest champions to fight against the Dark Lord and his generals. **'220': At the apex of their victory, the several champions conspire with one another to usurp the power of Karekel, a demigod, at the end of the tournament. In the final round of the tournament and the death of the Dark Lord, the remaining champions betray and "kill" Karekel who is sent into the Netherworld due to the machinations of the Dark Lord who corrupted the champions with the desire for power.